pokemon_championsfandomcom-20200215-history
EP001
Summary 8 years have passed since Ash Ketchum started his Pokemon Journey. Now, 8 years later, 10-year old Alex Smith is ready to begin his Pokemon Journey. Alex wakes up in his bed, realizing that he's late. He quickly dressed and was ready to go to the Professor Oak's Laboratory. Before he left, his grandpa Chris told him the story about how he saw legendary Mew on his Pokemon Journey, when he was younger. He later told people about it, but no one wanted to believe him. Alex ran out of the house and ran to the Professor Oak's Lab. Alex apologizes for being late. Taken into the lab, Alex sees only one Poke Ball sitting on a pedastal. Oak explains that two Pokemons were already been claimed by a Trainers who were on time. Alex picks it up, upon which point it opens and from it emerges a small reptilian Pokemon with orange body. Oak explains that the Pokemon is named Charmander. Alex is very impressed, deciding that Charmander is better that any of the other starters. Oak gives Alex 6 Poke Balls and Pokedex. Alex checks Charmander's data on his Pokedex. Heading outside, Alex finds his grandpa ready to wish him luck as he heads out on his Pokemon Journey. Alex's grandpa gets weepy at the thought of his grandson finally leaving to start his life as a trainer. Alex says goodbye to Pam, Professor Oak and Chris. Alex begins his long journey, walking through the Route 1. In that moment, Alex sees a fellow boy looking at him. Alex recognized him as Harry. Harry advised Alex to return home and give up on his dreams, saying that the Pokemon world is to dangerous for losers like him. Very alarmed by this, Alex yells at Harry for Pokemon Battle between them. Amused, Harry accepts Alex's challenge and sends his Squirtle in battle. Alex checks Squirtle's data on his Pokedex. Alex decides to use his Charmander. The battle started. Charmander uses Skull Bash but is defeated by Squirtle's Bubble Beam. This greatly shocks Alex, as he seems to not be able to believe the sight that has happened before his eyes. Squirtle is then recalled back to Harry, who is quite reserved of the fight he just won. Harry called Alex a loser and then went. Alex is frustrated by his battle with Harry, now forced to become stronger. Major Events * Alex Smith, the main protagonist of Pokemon Champions first appears * Alex starts his journey with a Charmander, Pokedex and 6 Poke Balls * Alex encounter Harry, his childhood rival * Alex challenges Harry and begins his first battle with him * Harry defeats Alex in their first battle Characters Humans * Alex Smith (debut) * Chris Smith (debut) * Professor Oak (debut) * Harry Johnson (debut) * Ash Ketchum (mentioned only) Pokemon * Mew (flashback) * Bulbasaur (mentioned only) * Charmander (Alex's, new, debut) * Squirtle (Harry's, new, debut) * Rattata * Pidgey Pokedex entries Category:Episodes Category:1 Season Episodes